


Morning Light

by Apparentlynotreallyfinnish



Series: Prompted ficlets [12]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: A hint of smut, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 06:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish
Summary: Part of a series of prompted ficlets. Prompt: fluffy established relationship scene





	Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bourbonpowered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bourbonpowered/gifts).



Rhett is still sitting at the kitchen table after they’ve finished breakfast. He’d taken out his laptop and had been answering emails. He doesn’t really have to, it’s Saturday after all, but he’d been waiting for a certain one and had to check. The email hadn’t come but he gotten distracted with the other ones. Link busied himself around him, picking up dishes and taking them to the sink. Rhett lifts his gaze from the laptop and looks at his husband. He’s still wearing the white t-shirt he slept in and navy boxer briefs – no pants. In the mornings, the McLaughlin-Neal household is decidedly a no-pants-zone.

“Do you need help, babe?” Rhett asks with a lazy smile and lifts his hands high above his head and stretches so hard that his shoulder pops audibly. Link cringes and shivers as he walks up to Rhett.

“Ugh, I hate it when you do that…” he mutters and picks up Rhett’s plate. Rhett’s hand shoots down and gently grabs Link’s wrist. His eyes catch Link’s and he smiles sweetly. Link cocks his head at him. Rhett slowly pulls him closer by his hand. The grimace on Link’s face turns into a soft smile and Link leans down to kiss Rhett. It’s just a tiny peck on the lips – no heat, no passion – but it still makes Rhett’s stomach tighten deliciously.

”You just sit your pretty little butt there. I’ll take care of the dishes. After that workout last night, you deserve your rest,” Link says with a wicked grin. Rhett blushes and Link laughs at him before turning to walk back to the sink. His hips sway as he goes and Rhett gets lost in the way he moves. He leans his chin against his palms and stares as his husband methodically wipes the leftovers off, places the dishes into the washing machine and takes out his apron. He ties the strings behind his back and starts washing the pans they’ve used to make breakfast, humming quietly.

Rhett tries to listen closely but doesn’t know the tune. Maybe it’s just something Link’s made up on the spot. He does that sometimes. Sings little silly songs to Rhett on the car on their way to work, with lyrics like “You’re my hubby, I love you a lot, I’d even build you a cubby, because you’re so hot.” They’re ridiculous and Rhett loves them. 

Rhett sighs. The morning light from the kitchen window illuminates Link, making him look almost ethereal. That’s what he still feels to Rhett, even after all these years together. Link is something otherworldly; angelic. A prize Rhett won from a lottery he didn’t even know he’d participated in. Rhett swallows down the tears that threaten his eyes. The happiness is suddenly too much to bear. It fills his chest and his breathing catches, his eyes burn.

Link’s voice rises. There are words now and his wiggling his butt, the strings of the red apron swinging wildly against it.

“Gonna make this kitchen clean, I’m a cleaning machine,” Link’s sings and does his little dance swinging the strings around and Rhett giggles. What is it about Link’s goofy side that always makes Rhett want to bend him over a table and raw him until he is a whimpering mess? _God, help me. I love this man too much._

Link turns to look at him and as he turns his elbow knocks a glass off the edge of the sink. Rhett looks as if in slow motion as Link first scrambles with his hands, trying to catch the glass and then in desperation, lifts his foot. The glass drops and plops perfectly on Link’s foot. A silence falls into the kitchen. Rhett’s eyebrows rise in appreciation. Link stares at the glass and then turns to look at Rhett with wide eyes and a disbelieving smile.

“Did you see that?! Please, tell me you saw that!” he exclaims. He’s giddy, still standing in the same position, one leg up in the air, balancing the glass there.

Rhett gets up, walks up to him and picks up the glass. They both stare at it for a moment.

“Impressive,” Rhett acknowledges. Then he sets the glass on the counter and his hands grab Link’s hips. He lifts him, effortlessly on the counter, too and wedges himself between Link’s bare legs.

“I think you deserve a prize for that,” Rhett mutters and catches an expectant smile before their mouth slot together. It doesn’t take long for the apron to tent between them. Rhett’s hand slips under it. A moan echoes in the kitchen. Rhett smiles. It’s a good morning in the McLaughlin-Neal household.


End file.
